The Fall of Theodore Bagwell
by buffy-fan999
Summary: This is how the great Theodore Bagwell Meets his End!
1. Chapter 1: The Escape

The Fall of Theodore Bagwell

* * *

Chapter 1: The Escape

Theodore Bagwell looked into the crowd of cops as they were ordering him to lay down his weapon and surrender. T-Bag knew there were only two choices he could make: find a way out of this or die trying. He knew he couldn't draw his weapon; he would be killed in seconds.

He made sure he had a razor blade he had earlier before he unleashed his plan. H felt the sharp blade in his had and knew it was time to get started. He raised his arms into the air.

"I surrender, officers, don't shoot!"

The officer came towards him and put the cuffs on T-Bag's hands. He was put into the squad car and all T-Bag could do was smile. The two cops in the squad car were as arrogant as they could be; not knowing the capture of Theodore Bagwell wouldn't last very long.

"Officers as you probably don't know I do have a bladder condition and I need to go now."

"You're not going anywhere." One of the officers said.

"Let me warn you, I will piss in these seats if you don't let me go."

The officers looked at each other, thinking about what they should do.

"There's a rest stop half a mile up the road, tell me you can make til then?"

"Ow officer, I can make it til then." T-Bag said with a certainty in his voice.

The squad car pulled over into the rest stop as the two cops got out of the car. T-Bag realized his plan was going to work after all. The officers opened the door.

"Get us some chips while we're in there, okay." One officer said to the other.

The officer walked T-Bag down the hall until he seen the sign for the rest room on it. They walked into the filthy bathroom, not knowing what had ever even been in there.

They went to what looked like the cleanest stall there.

"Okay, there it is." The officer pointed out.

"I'm going to need my hand, unless you want me to go Free Willy all over this facility." T-Bag said.

The officer sighed. "Make it quick, okay."

T-Bag took out his razor blade. "Ow, don't worry this won't take too long, not long at all."

Within seconds T-Bag threw his hand with the razor in it and cut the officer's throat. The blood poured out as the officer struggled to breathe. T-Bag took this to his advantage, he needed to get out of there quick and through the window it was. Towards his freedom.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

Chapter 2: The Return

After leaving the rest stop, Theodore Bagwell knew he needed a place to stay, and what would be a better place than his home.

Flashback

Before the prison, before the gangs, before the murders, before the name Theodore Bagwell was notorious, there was the innocence of that man imbedded in a ten year old boy. No he didn't grow up in glamour and luxury, his family barely got by with his drunk of a father and absent mother. Theodore got by the best way he knew could: do as his father wanted, become president. Even though he didn't want to it was better than disappointing his father.

Theodore sat there reading the dictionary, trying to remember ten synonyms for death: bereavement, decease, casualty, demise, departure, lifeless, passing, comatose, gone, **and fallen**.

His father dragged his sorry self back home, drunk of course, to Theodore's room.

"Teddy," His father started with a drunken slur. "Take off your clothes."

T-Bag looked at his shoddy, old home. He took a minute before he went inside. He took a deep breath and got the courage to go back inside the house he hadn't been inside since he took his Suzie inside.

He looked inside and it still looked the same as it always had and at that moment all the memories he had of his experience there all started to come back to him all at once. There was on that stood out at that moment, one that he thought about more than the rest of the one's that had been attacking his mind.

Flashback

Theodore looked outside as the policemen talked to the man he called his father. Theodore didn't know anything that was going on, hoping that nothing would happen to his father, but there was a part of him that wanted his father thrown in jail. He knows that his father should be punished for his actions, but he is still his father and Theodore will always remember that.

His father came back into the dirty house with a mad look on his face.

"Teddy, did you tell anyone?!" his father shouted.

"No, pa." Theodore responded.

"Boy, I told you never to tell anyone that, now I have the police knocking at my door!"

His father took off his belt and folded it. First hit, right across the face. Another hit on his side, knowing the large bruise that it was going to leave. Then right before the last hit, his father stopped.

"That Ryan boy you've been hanging around, you told him the secret didn't you? Well that boy is going to have to be taught a lesson."

"No, pa…"

Before Theodore could even finish, his father was already out the door, before he could get the last words out.

T-Bag stood there for a minute, remembering that day, of all days, the day that changed his life, what happens next was worth than what anyone could imagine.

His rage boiled inside him, coming closer and closer to the surface, at any minute could erupt. The only thing that could give him comfort was destruction. When he finally got to his dictionary, a picture fell out of the blonde headed boy. Memories started flooding his mind yet again.

Flashback

His father returned with blood on his hands and went strait to the bathroom to clean up.

"Where did that come from?" Theodore asked with a gloomy look on his face.

"I had to take care of _your_ mistakes." He answered with pure hate in his voice.

Theodore ran to turn on the television when he saw the grim news.

"It has been confirmed, a ten year old boy, Ryan Hickman, has been murdered. Reports show he was stabbed fifteen times and shot twice by what appears to be a small caliber handgun. The murderer is still at large."

Theodore kept himself from crying, until he couldn't hold it in anymore. The only friend he had in the world gone forever, and nothing was going to bring him back.

There was only one thing he knew to do: run.

The day that changed his life. Forever. He would have known that T-Bag, six years later would return to that house and murder his father in cold blood. Ryan was avenged.

T-Bag knew he would do something different this time, then last time: burn his memories to the ground. He found an old whiskey bottle his father had drank, a rag, and a gas canister.

He made his Molotov cocktail and got ready to move on. Before he went outside, another memory hit his mind: his uncle gave him a lighter a year before he left. He looked in his old room and looked under the old, raggedy bed and seen the white lighter.

He stepped outside as the cold air hit his cheeks. This was the end of his childhood; it was finally time to move on. Forever. He threw the bottle right threw the front door. The memories stopped, halted. He watched until the old house started to collapse. When he heard the sirens, he was once again on the run again.


End file.
